lgbtwikiaorg-20200222-history
Cisgender
Cisgender ( ) is an adjective used in the context of gender issues and counselling to refer to a type of gender identity formed by a match between an individual's biological sex and the behavior or role considered appropriate for one's sex.Crethar, H. C. & Vargas, L. A. (2007). Multicultural intricacies in professional counseling. In J. Gregoire & C. Jungers (Eds.), The counselor’s companion: What every beginning counselor needs to know. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum. ISBN 0805856846. p.61. In some feminist organizations, cisgender has come to mean, "A gender identity formed by a match between your biological sex and your subconscious sex." Cisgender exists in contrast to transgender on the gender spectrum. Language The word has its origin in the Latin-derived prefix cis, meaning "on the same side" as in the cis-trans distinction in chemistry. In this case, "cis" refers to the unity of a gender identity with a biological gender assignment. Internet use The word cisgender has been used on the internet since at least 1994, when it appeared in the alt.transgendered usenet group in a post by Dana Leland Defosse. Defosse does not define the term and seems to assume that readers are already familiar with it. Coinage has been attributed to Carl Buijs, a transsexual man from the Netherlands, in a number of internet publications. which suggest that he proposed the term in 1995. It may have been independently coined; in April 1996, Buijs said in a usenet posting "As for the origin; I just made it up". Academic use The term has more recently been used in scholarly publications, such as a 2006 article in the Journal of Lesbian Studies''Green, Eli R. (2006). "Debating Trans Inclusion in the Feminist Movement: A Trans-Positive Analysis", ''Journal of Lesbian Studies. Volume: 10 Issue: 1/2. pp. 231 - 248. ISSN 1089-4160 and Julia Serano's 2007 publication Whipping Girl.Serano, Julia (2007), Whipping Girl: A Transsexual Woman on Sexism and the Scapegoating of Femininity, Seal Press, 2007. ISBN-13 978-1-58005-154-5, ISBN 1-58005-154-5 Serano also uses the related terms cissexual, which she defines as "people who are not transsexual and who have only ever experienced their subconscious and physical sexes as being aligned" (p. 12), and cissexism, "which is the belief that transsexuals' identified genders are inferior to, or less authentic than, those of cissexuals."Serano (2007) also defines cisgender as synonymous with "non-transgender" and cissexual with "non-transsexual". (p. 33) Notes References *Transsexual Roadmap Transgendered Glossary. 1996-2005, retrieved 24 November, 2005. *Gorton R, Buth J, and Spade D. Medical Therapy and Health Maintenance for Transgender Men: A Guide For Health Care Providers Lyon-Martin Women's Health Services. San Francisco, CA. 2005. p (10,22) ISBN 0-9773250-0-8 *Green, Eli R. (2006). Debating Trans Inclusion in the Feminist Movement: A Trans-Positive Analysis, Journal of Lesbian Studies. Volume: 10 Issue: 1/2. pp. 231 - 248. ISSN 1089-4160 Article abstract. *Dean of Students Transgender FAQ. University of Texas at Austin. *From Metrosexual to the Uber-Complex: Multiple Identities of Gender and Sexuality Intersections of Identity conference. Rutgers, the State University of New Jersey. Paul Robeson Campus Center *Fausto-Sterling, A. (2000). Sexing the Body New York: Basic Books. See also *Gender taxonomy *Heteronormativity *List of transgender-related topics Category:Gender Category:Neologisms Category:Transgender and medicine br:Kizrevelezh de:Cisgender eo:Cisgenrulo it:Cisgender no:Ciskjønnethet pt:Cisgénero ro:Cisgen